


Just a bit Off

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [8]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Hiding sickness, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Hyungs, Sick maknae, Sick!Sanha, Yoon Sanha-centric, poor sanha, puking, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Sanha woke up knowing something was wrong that day. But he wouldn’t be the most stubborn maknae in the industry (Jungkook taking up the lead) if he came out and told his hyungs, would he?Nope.





	Just a bit Off

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! This was requested by icri! Thanks for the request, I had fun writing it!

Sanha woke up knowing something was wrong that day. But he wouldn’t be the most stubborn maknae in the industry (Jungkook taking up the lead) if he came out and told his hyungs, would he? 

 

Nope. 

 

So of course he forced himself out of bed and went out to the kitchen, happy he was the first up but judging by the darkness outside no one would be awake on this late start day for about another hour. 

 

He searched the medicine cabinet and grabbed some low level pain medicine, hoping it would help him power through the dance practice they had today. 

 

It helped him feel a bit better for the thirty minutes it took for everyone to prove him wrong on his timing and wake up, coming into the living room to watch TV or search the kitchen for food. 

 

The maknae felt a headache creep up on him and he winced when a really bright scene played on the TV. 

 

“Sanha, are you okay?” he looked at Rocky and nodded with a small smile. 

 

“Too bright for mornings.” He said, and his hyung laughed. 

 

“Cute.” 

 

Sanha ignored the comment and zoned out until JinJin was calling them to the table to have breakfast, which the maknae basically moved around his plate after the first few bites made him nauseous. 

 

He figured no one had noticed since everyone was so busy with their conversations, and he felt safe enough to dispose of what was now mush when Rocky threw his own away. A decent chunk was gone from Rocky’s, and he saw a concerned glance be thrown his way from the dancer, but the older didn’t say anything. 

 

Sanha could already feel his stomach protesting having anything in it, but he couldn’t focus on that right now. 

 

“Let’s all get ready for practice. We’re mostly running through older ones like Baby, Breathless, and Should’ve Held On, but we’re also doing Always You.” JinJin said as he walked through the living room and into the hallway that led to all the bedrooms. 

 

Sanha sighed and stood up slowly as to not make his stomach worse. He saw Bin glance at him, but he avoided eye contact as he walked to his and Rocky’s room to change into something suitable for dance practice. 

 

He soon learned that it hurt to move. Changing in that moment had been one of the hardest things ever. 

 

This was going to be a long dance practice, he thought as another round of nausea ran thought him. 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Rocky asked as he walked in to see Sanha leaning against his knees. 

 

“Stood too fast, I’m fine hyung.” he lied easily. Rocky looked unsure but nodded anyways. 

 

“Drink plenty of water and tell us if it keeps happening.” He said. Sanha nodded as he left the room to let Rocky change. 

  
  
  


He couldn’t do this. 

 

He had lasted the drive to the company building and he had lasted through a run through Baby and Breathless before they took a break because Rocky had landed wrong. JinJin had insisted they take thirty minutes to let Rocky figure out if he needed to go to a doctor (the dancer swearing up and down he just needed five minutes, but their leader wasn’t budging).

 

Sanha had nearly puked in the middle of Breathless, and was a bit relieved for the break even though he was concerned for his youngest hyung.

 

He closed his eyes and tried sipping on water, but it didn’t help. 

 

He could feel his stomach protesting every drop of water, and-

 

He shot up and walked quickly to the door, muttering that he needed to go to the bathroom before he left the room. 

 

He ran from there, glad that there was a bathroom basically across the hall. 

 

He didn’t remember running through the door or anything between him getting there and starting to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. 

 

He had tears in his eyes halfway through, his stomach not getting the message that he was basically only expelling bile at this point, that it was void of any other food. It was painful and he just wanted it to stop, but just when he thought it would, he gagged again and the cycle continued. 

 

“Easy, Sanha, you’re okay.” Sanha jumped at the voice but leaned into the touch of his eldest hyung. 

 

He was about to respond, but another wave of gagging started and he was leaning over the toilet bowl again. The whole time, his hyung was rubbing his back in slow circles, and it actually did wonders to calm his stomach. 

 

It finally got the message that there was nothing else to puke up, and Sanha finally had a moment to breathe. 

 

“Aegi, why didn’t you tell us you were sick?” Myungjun asked the ridiculously tall maknae next to him. 

 

“I didn’t think it would be this bad. I just felt a bit off this morning.” Sanha replied, a bit out of breath. 

 

“No way you can stay and practice. Me and Jinwoo will take you home. I think everyone needs a break today, especially you and Rocky.” 

 

Sanha nodded absentmindedly. He wasn’t sure if he could safely move without puking again. 

 

“You can have shotgun on the ride back, and you can roll the window down. The fresh air will help, I’ll drive slow,” the older said while rubbing the maknae’s back still.

 

“Okay. Can you help me stand?” MJ’s heart could have broke right there. It was so hard to get Sanha to ask for help. If he was willingly asking for it, he must feel terrible. 

 

“Of course, baby. Let’s go tell everyone to pack up.”

 

With slightly difficulty, MJ helped the tall boy stand and let him stay standing for a while to make sure he would puke again or pass out. Once they were sure he wouldn’t, Sanha flushed the toilet and they left the bathroom.

 

They arrived back at the practice room to find JinJin arguing with Rocky, who was being held down by Eunwoo and Moonbin. 

 

“What the hell is going on? I leave for five minutes and you guys are fighting.” He said before helping Sanha to his stuff. 

 

“Rocky keeps trying to practice when I’ve told him to stay sitting down. His ankle is swollen.” Jinwoo said before Rocky could get a word in. 

 

“I’ve had sprains before, I’m fine- hyungs, let go!” He tried fighting them off again, but the two were too strong compared to the scrawny boy they were keeping down. 

 

“Rocky, give it up. We’re leaving anyways. Sanha needs to go home.” 

 

Everyone’s attention snapped to the oldest and the maknae when the words left his mouth, making Sanha blush. 

 

“Is he okay?” Jinwoo asked, getting up and walking to them. He felt Sanha’s head before the younger could protest and made a sympathetic sound. 

 

“Fever.” He muttered. “Hun, were you puking? Is that why you rushed to the bathroom?” 

 

Sanha nodded shyly and JinJin cooed. “Aegi, when are you gonna tell us when these things happen?” 

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“Let’s worry about that when he’s at home resting in some more comfortable, less sweaty clothes.” Myungjun said as he picked up his and Sanha’s backpacks and stood up. 

 

“Bin, can you carry Rocky to the car? I don’t want him walking.” JinJin said before grabbing his own and Rocky’s bags, Eunwoo grabbed Bin’s as well as his own. 

 

Rocky was in Moonbin’s arms before the younger could complain, and soon they were all in the car, one of them having a very prominent pout. 

 

Hint: it wasn’t the sick one. 

 

“Rocky, that’ll be your resting face if you don’t stop.” MJ warned. It effectively got Rocky to stop pouting, but not before he rolled his eyes. 

  
  
  


Getting home was one of the biggest reliefs of Sanha’s life. He had managed not to puke and he had made it all the way to his room (with the help of JinJin), and was currently watching some show called Scream that he had found. Apparently some producers decided they wanted to try to make a slasher concept into a two season series. 

 

It was pretty good, and his favorite character so far was Audrey, the bi-curious female badass. 

 

A knock on the door interrupted his concentration on the show though, and he paused it when he heard the door open. 

 

All of his hyungs (save for Rocky who was on the bed next to him) walked in the room and sat on various chairs or beds that they could fit on. 

 

He knew this was coming, there was no avoiding it. So he put his laptop aside and gave them his full attention. 

 

“Sanha, what you did was dangerous.” JinJin said to start with, and Sanha could already feel tears forming. 

 

“We aren’t saying this to be mean, we just need you to know how bad it is to hide when you’re sick. What if MJ hyung hadn’t found you?” Moonbin asked, and Sanha didn’t really have an answer. 

 

“He would have gone back into the practice room and pretended nothing happened.” Rocky said, answering for him. He was correct. 

 

Sanha’s lack of defensiveness said all they needed to hear and he heard a sigh come from the oldest. 

 

“Sanha, please come to us when you so much as cough more than usual or sneeze too many times. We need to make sure you’re healthy, the same with everyone here.” 

 

“I’m sorry…” He said, because it’s all he could think of to say.

 

“Just promise us, Ddanha.” Rocky said, and Sanha nodded when he heard the nickname. The older didn’t use it a lot, but when he did, whatever he was saying wasn’t meant to be ignored. 

 

“I promise, hyungs.” 

 

And he never broke his promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a fic, go ahead and put it in the comments! 
> 
> Groups are BTS, Wanna One, Astro, NCT, Stray Kids, and Seventeen. Rules are no crazy AU's, has to be maknae line, and has to be hurt comfort!
> 
> Thanks you guys! Happy Reading!


End file.
